A Little Advice
by MadFox32
Summary: Apollo needs a little help from his courtroom rival, so he finds himself at his office. Three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Wow, I'm writing so much romance. I don't really know why, I just keep getting cute romantic ideas in my head. I don't know how I feel about this fic, though. It's not my worst, but it's not my best. Eh.

I don't own Capcom, btw. Oops.

(O)

Apollo found himself in the B block of the Prosecutor's Office parking lot. _I'm not seriously going through with this, am I? _He turned back to face the taxi he had just exited, and, handing him a $10, decided that he was definitely going through with it. He walked through a door to a lobby, which was much more inviting than the creepy garage. _Wasn't someone's dead body found here? _

He smiled at a woman behind a desk, who he assumed to be a secretary. "How may I help you, sir?"

"Uhh… May I see Prosecutor Gavin?"

"Um, let me see…" The woman typed something into her computer. "Yeah, he's in his office right now. Just go up on the elevator to the sixth floor, his office is the third one on the right."

"Thanks, miss." Apollo nodded his head, and headed towards the elevator. He pressed the button for the 6th floor, trying to ignore the childish pleasure of watching it light up.

"Atroquinine, my love~"

"Seriously?! In his own office?!" Apollo groaned. "Why am I visiting this fop again?"

The door opened with a bing, and Apollo walked out, turning left to walk down the hall. He paused in front of the rock star's office with one hand raised, debating over whether he was really going to do this. _This is a 20$ round trip, Justice. _His fist found itself quickly hammering the prosecutor's door.

"Fraulein, how many times do I have to tell you not to knock?!"

"Uhh… I'm not a girl."

"Herr Forehead? Is that you?"

"Uh, yeah. Can I come in?"

"Why are you here? We aren't sharing any cases now…"

"Oh, uh… I have something else I wanted to ask you about. Are you busy?"

"Prosecutors are always busy, ja?"

"Uh, I guess I'll be leaving then…" _Dang it. 20 dollars down the drain._

"But I suppose I can make an exception for you, ja?"

"Should I feel honored?" Apollo rolled his eyes.

"Ja." The in front of him opened, and a smiling face greeted him. "You may come in."

"Ugh, I remembered why Ema calls you a fop." Klavier laughed.

"Sit down, ja? I'm glad you came, I've been bored out of my mind. Minesweeper gets tiring after a while, nein?"

"Wait… You weren't busy?"

"Nein, prosecutors aren't ever busy unless there's a case the next day. Even then, I can force the fraulein detective to do my bidding."

"Remind me why I'm a defense attorney?" Apollo complained.

"So you must have had a good reason for coming here, ja?"

"Oh… Right…"

"It sounds like you're asking me to come to your funeral, Herr Forehead."

"I might as well be," Apollo groaned. "I need a little bit of help… I kind of screwed up, and you're the only one I know who's more experienced at this than me."

"Ja, you're finally admitting that I'm better than you? I knew you'd realize it eventually, seeing how you always seem to find the truth."

"Objection! That was… Objectionable."

"You sound like Herr Wright, ja?" He laughed. "Hmm. considering that you came to me, and not another one of your acquaintances, I can assume you're here either to talk about music or frauleins, nein?" Apollo blushed at this.

"Err… Yeah…"

"And considering that you said that you screwed up, I can assume that you're having fraulein problems." He smirked. "So who's the lucky lady?"

"Objection. She's not lucky."

"Ach, you're actually coming to me to talk about your love life?"

"Uh… Yeah…"

"You must have really screwed up, ja? To ask your courtroom rival for help?"

"Shut up."

"So what did you do? Cheat on her with her best friend? Touch her uncomfortably? Took it too far in bed and-"

"OBJECTION! Don't finish that sentence."

"Sleep-talked about how much you wanted a puppy?"

"… I don't think I'll ever understand you, Prosecutor Gavin."

"Please, no need to use formalities when you're comfortable to ask for fraulein advice."

"I hate you, **Klavier**."

"Ja, what did you do? I'm quite curious now." He brushed off the insult easily.

"Heh heh… I kinda accused her of murder…" Apollo brought a hand to his spikes and ruffled them, his cheeks a bit red.

"That's no way to win points with the ladies, ja?"

"It was important! My best friend was murdered! But now that she was proved innocent, I feel like I can trust her more than anybody. I just don't know if she'll ever feel the same way, after what I did."

"Achtung! Is this the cute ginger I met at Themis?"

"Uh, yeah… The cute ginger…" Apollo blushed.

"Your face is turning as red as her hair, nein?" This only caused his face to turn an even more vivid shade.

"Well, yeah. I accused her of murdering my best friend, and now that she was proved innocent, I… uhh…"

"Want to kiss her until her lips fall off? I know the feeling."

"Not quite."

"But you do want her as your girlfriend, ja?"

"Is there any way to come back from that?"

"Ja, I can think of a few ways. Tell me, did you guys talk afterwards?"

"Uh, yeah."

"What happened?"

"Uh, I asked her if she'd punch me, and she slapped me in the face, saying 'I couldn't hit a good friend like you, Apollo! I was touched by what you said in there!'"

"Objection! That's a contradiction."

"Yeah… I gave up on trying to understand what goes on her head a while ago."

"But you still love her, ja?"

"Love is a strong word."

"You still want to suck her face off?"

"Shut up, Klavier."

"You know I'm joking, ja? Well, what did you say?"

"Huh?"

"You said that she said that she was touched by what you said."

"Can you speak English?"

"Ja."

"Why did I ask you for help, again?"

"Because it was between me, Ema, and Mr. Wright, I would guess."

"Huh. I think I just remembered why."

"Well, she said that she was touched by what you said, according to you. What did you say?"

"I accused her of murder?"

"Well, ja. But that's not all you said, correct?"

"I… Uh… Oh! So Mr. Wright was cross-examining me, and he was looking pretty hopeless, so I said something like 'you're just bluffing. But that's ok, even a bluff could work on me at this point. Just find a way to get rid of this doubt inside me!' and everyone was looking at me strangely, so I said something like 'I want to believe in Athena. But what's faith without doubt? I want to face my doubt head on, so that if she's found innocent, I can really trust her!'"

"Wow, Herr Forehead. I never knew you were so poetic."

"Shut up."

"Ja, I can see why she was so quick to forgive you."

"Really? Because it makes no sense to me."

"Ja. First of all, you accused her because you wanted to be able to trust her, not because you hated her."

"But she should still be at least a little mad."

"Which leads me to the conclusion your feelings for her are mutual."

"What?!"

"I think the ginger fraulein has a bit of a crush on you, too."

"You don't know that…"

"Well, why don't you ask her?"

"What, just walk up to her and ask, 'hey, do you like me'?!"

"Nein, not that obviously. Just try and get her to call you her friend, and try doing that thing where your eyes bug out and you scare all the witnesses."

"You mean perceiving?"

"Ja, that."

"How exactly do you suggest I get her to call me her friend?!"

"Ask her to do some kind of favor for you, and when she does it, just say 'Danke, Fraulein! You're such a great friend!'"

"Should I use German, too?" Apollo rolled his eyes.

"Ja. She speaks a few different languages, nein? Try and spice up your English a bit."

"I was joking."

"I wasn't."

"Ugh, whatever. Well, what do I do if she's lying when she says 'friend'?"

"That's your invitation to try and suck her tongue out of her mouth."

"Maybe for a glimmerous fop, but not for me." Apollo's eye twitched in disapproval, and Klavier laughed.

"Ja, then tell her that you want to be more than friends."

"Still too forward."

"Tell her she's pretty."

"Still too forward."

"Mein Gott, Apollo! No wonder you're single!"

"Thanks. Wait… Did you just call me Apollo?"

"Ja, I can only say so many German words in a row. Anyways, you've got to be a little forward. Especially if you know for sure that she likes you back. What have you got to lose?"

"My dignity."

"I thought you'd already lost it by now."

"I've probably spent too much time with you, haven't I?" Apollo groaned.

"Then ask if you could take her out somewhere."

"Like where? Eldoon's Noodles?"

"Nein, take her somewhere European. She spent a lot of time in Europe, after all."

"Like tres bien?"

"Nein. Never go there. It's not tres bien."

"I'll take your word for it."

"Why not go to Beste Wurst? It's a nice little German place."

"That name sounds like a contradiction."

"Perfect for lawyers, ja?"

"Whatever. So I just ask her?"

"Do you want to practice? I make a good fraulein…"

"You would. And no."

"Why not? It's better to practice on me than her…"

"No, it really isn't."

"Please?"

"You aren't going to stop bothering me about this, are you?"

"Nein. I'll ask you to practice in our next trial if you don't say yes now."

"Ok, ok! Athena, you're a great friend. Oh gosh, this is awkward."

"Oh, Apollo, you're a great friend too!" Klavier's voice went up about two octaves, causing Apollo to slap himself in the face.

"You aren't lying, though."

"Just pretend, ja?"

"Athena, you're lying."

"What? Me?! Lie?!" Apollo didn't know what to do in response to Klavier's high pitched girl shrieks.

"Uh… Yeah. When you said friends, you, uh… I don't know. You didn't really do anything, but apparently you're lying."

"Lying's a mean thing to accuse someone of, ja?"

"Athena doesn't say 'Ja'."

"Yes I do!"

"Klavier. Stop."

"My name's Athena and I love pointy-haired defense attorneys!"

"Klavier."

"Ja, you were doing really bad, after all." Klavier's voice returned to its usual deepness.

"What was I doing wrong?"

"Don't accuse her of lying. Just skip ahead to asking her out to dinner."

"Isn't that being really forward?"

"Nein. Just ask 'Hey, Athena. Do you want to get something to eat after work? Ja, I know this really nice place called Beste Wurst that's got some decent German food.'"

"That… Might actually work. Minus the 'ja' in the middle."

"Of course it will, ja? Now, go get her." Klavier grinned, patting Apollo on the shoulder.

"Wait… What if she isn't lying about us not being friends?"

"That's what ice cream is for, Herr Forehead."

"Considering your weight, it goes to show how often you get rejected." Klavier laughed.

"When you're as flirty as I am, you're bound to get rejected at some point."

"You say this as if you've yet to experience the feeling."

Klavier just laughed.

A/N: I don't know if I'll leave this as a one-shot or not. I might continue. Tell me what you guys think :P


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I'm actually writing more to this story because everyone kind of freaked out on me XD

Well, here you go! I don't think this is going to be the plot most of you were expecting… (insert devilish looking Kristoph face here)

(O)

Athena walked aimlessly around the office, as usual. _Why did I bother coming here? It's a Saturday, and Mr. Wright has a case. And Apollo's out somewhere, too. There's nobody here. _She briefly wondered whether she should have helped out with Mr. Wright's case. _Nah. It's just a larceny case or something. Me and Apollo need to be ready for if we get a murder case. _

Thinking about the red-clad attorney made her blush a little. _He's perfect. We work together all the time, so we wouldn't have to take off work to see each other. He's calm enough to balance out me and my over-emotionalness, but not dull enough that he doesn't show his true feelings once in a while. And when he's flustered, he does that adorable little thing with his hair…_

"Apollo is hot!"

"Widget! Can it!" She was really glad that nobody was there for that outburst. _Just focus on work, Athena. Wait, what work? Why am I even here?_

She found some paperwork lying on her desk from the last case, and she reluctantly picked up a pen and started filling it out. She was filling in the last sheet when a little magician burst through the door.

"Hi, Athena!" Her gloved hands were spread from her sides, and her bag dropped onto the floor.

"That was quite the entrance," Athena remarked.

"That's one of the most important parts of the act!" Trucy grinned, and slid into Apollo's desk chair. She kicked the desk and the chair almost rolled straight into Athena.

"Sounds like you had a good day at school, huh?"

"The last day of school is always a good day!" she grinned. _Well, that explains a few things. _"I might be able to go investigating with Polly again! Or you, or Daddy!" _Daddy-Daughter murder mysteries… Only in the Wright family. _

"As long as you don't get kidnapped," Athena laughed.

"And you don't get accused of murder!" Trucy grinned. "Hey, you seem a little… off today. Is something up?" _I swear, if Widget says something…_

"No, I'm great! Like, hum-a-little-tune great!"

"I know you're lying." The magician's cute face seemed very intimidating with the serious look on it. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, it's just that… Uh…" _Maybe she could help. She is his sister, after all. But that also means that she might tell him… _

"Ooh, is it a guy?" Trucy's face lit up immediately. "What's his name? Is he cute? What's his favorite color? Does he like grape juice?"

"No- No, that's not it…"

"Hmm… Oh, I get it. It's that time of month isn't it?"

"No." Athena's face flushed with embarrassment. "All right, it's a guy."

"Who?" Trucy's eyes gleamed with excitement, and Athena couldn't help but feel as if the young magician was staring into her soul with all the curiosity that beamed off of her.

"Uh… I don't…"

"You can tell me! Come on, pleeeeeeease?" Trucy gave her the sweetest smile she'd ever seen. She knew she was basically being manipulated, but it was so adorable…

"Apol-"

"POLLY?!" Trucy leapt out of the wheelie chair and to her feet, the chair cannoning into the wall. "The fanfiction sites are gonna go absolutely NUTS!"

"The what?!"

"Oh, nothing. So, do you need expert advice on how to get him?"

"Huh?"

"I'm his sister, I know all about these kinds of things."

"Like what?"

"You know that journal he keeps to remind him what to investigate and stuff?"

"Yeah, it's been pretty helpful."

"Well, if you look in the back, he writes diary entries in really light writing that you can't see unless you're looking for it."

"Doesn't he keep it in the office?"

"Yeah!" Trucy opened a drawer and pulled out the journal.

"Hey! You can't just read someone's diary! It's got all their biggest secrets in there!"

"Well, how about I read to see what he wrote about you, and I just tell you that?"

"If he doesn't get to see mine, I don't get to see his. It's only fair."

"Aww, spoil-sport. Well, I guess I can tell you about other things."

"Like what?"

"Umm… If you want to get him to like you, you should bring him coffee. He likes it half coffee, half milk."

"So a latte?"

"Well, lattes usually have lots of sugar. Polly doesn't like that, because he doesn't have enough time to exercise if he gained weight."

"Apollo doesn't strike me as the type to worry about being fat," Athena laughed.

"He only cares in the mornings, because he's always grumpy about everything in the morning. If you brought in doughnuts at lunch, he'd eat the whole box," Trucy giggled.

"So if I wanted to ask him ou-"

"You're gonna ask him out? Ooooh! That's soooo cute!"

"So if I wanted to ask him out, what should I say?"

"Well, don't tell him it's a date. If you ask him to go out to dinner with you, he'll probably say yes, no matter if he likes you or not. But if he offers to pay, that's how you know he likes you."

"Where would I ask him to go?"

"Well, you don't want to go somewhere super fancy, because Polly wouldn't be able to pay for you, even if he wanted to. But Eldoon's isn't quite romantic enough."

"So somewhere cheap, but nice?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh, isn't there a Russian restaurant around here? The Borscht Bowl Club?"

"Don't take him there." The smile was wiped off of her face in an instant. _It's like someone died there or something…_

"Why not?"

"Well, Daddy was murdered there… And Daddy got accused of killing him. It was Polly's first case, and his mentor ended up being the murderer."

"Wait… What?"

"My old daddy, Zak Gramarye, died, and my new daddy was the defendant."

"Oh." _So that's why Mr. Wright adopted her? _"So that really isn't the best place, huh?"

"No."

"Well, what about somewhere like Tres Bien?"

"That's even worse!"

"Worse than the place where your father was killed?!"

"At least the Borsht Bowl has good food!" She stuck out her tongue. "Here's what you're going to do. Suggest that you go out for dinner, and let him pick. That'll be another sign of if he likes you—if he suggests Eldoon's, he probably doesn't, if he picks something nice, he probably does."

"So I'll just say 'Hey Apollo! So do you want to grab something to eat after work?'"

"And he'll say 'Of course, Athena! I'll even pay for you and take you somewhere reeeeally fancy just because I love you!'"

"He won't say that."

"Well, you can listen to his heart, can't you? That's what his heart'll be saying!" Trucy grinned, and Athena blushed.

"Do you really think he likes me back?"

"Oh, I'm positive."

For some reason, that wasn't all that reassuring.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, another short story finished! I hope you guys like it, I thought it was pretty cute :3

*edit*: I kind of forgot to put in the ending lol. Skip to the bottom if you've already read this chapter XD

(O)

Apollo walked into the _Wright_ Anything Agency to find his sister and his cru- _co-worker _talking. As soon as Trucy saw him, she began to giggle, and Athena shot her a confused glance. Apollo groaned mentally. Trucy was NOT going to help make the situation any less awkward.

"Hi, Polly! Where were you?"

_Well, you see, I was asking a glimmerous fop for relationship advice so I can ask out my co-worker who's sitting right next to you._ "Uh… You don't need to know that."

"Was it for work? Or something else?" Trucy grinned at him expectantly.

"Work." _Well, I was at the Prosecutor's office… And I was talking with him about a lawyer…_Trucy glared at him. She knew he was basically lying, of course.

"But you aren't on any cases right now, are you?" Athena cut in.

"I was talking with Prosecutor Gavin about some old cases." _Technically, we were talking about the Phantom case. _

"Then why didn't you say that at first, Polly?" Trucy winked. "I think you're lying."

"I still have the parking stub from the lot. Don't ask me why my taxi made me pay for parking, I'm not quite sure myself." He reached into the pocket of his vest and produced a white slip of paper.

"Then why didn't you want to tell us at first?" Athena wondered aloud. "Ooh! I know! I think it's time for a counseling session!"

"Ahh! I-I mean, sure, why not?" He remembered Klavier's advice, and he figured he might feel a little less nervous if he knew that Athena liked him back. "Can I get a glass of water first, though?"

"Oh, I'll get it for you, Polly!" _No, Athena was supposed to get it! Argh! _"Here you go!"

"Ah… Thanks."

"Ok, Apollo! Tell us what you were doing at Prosecutor Gavin's office!" Athena grinned through the translucent blue screen of Widget.

"We were talking about some old cases."

"Huh. You're abnormally sad. What cases were you talking about?" With Trucy in the room, he knew that he couldn't lie, and with Athena in the room, he knew that all of his feelings would be displayed for all to see. _What would Gavin do? Oh, right. He'd eat ice cream._

"The phantom case, mostly. We kind of brushed over a few things from other cases, like me perceiving."

"Huh. All of your emotions are activated by the thought of the phantom case. I mean, I can see why you'd be sad, because you lost someone close to you… And it all turned out well, which explains the happiness… And you probably should be scared, considering you almost were murdered because of that case… But why are you angry?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'm mad because of what the Phantom did?"

"But he's in jail now, and everything's returned to normal. Most people aren't very angry about someone who's already been punished."

"Well then, what do you suppose I'm angry about?"

"Wait. Repeat what you said about you being mad about the Phantom."

"I'm mad because of what the Phantom did?"

"Oh, the anger's overwhelming!"

"Am I really that angry?"

"Hmm. Well, you aren't mad at the phantom… But the only other person in this picture is… Oh! Apollo… Are you mad at yourself?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"You're angry because of what you did during that case."

"I basically abandoned you guys."

"But why are you more angry about it now than you were before?" _Because I realized I liked the girl that I hurt so badly. _

"I… I don't know."

"Yeah, you do," Trucy interrupted, her mouth brimming with popcorn. _Seriously? POPCORN?!_

"What's making you so angry?"

_I can't do this. I can't tell her. Not without knowing if she feels the same way. _Apollo felt like a coward for not being able to confess, but he knew that he couldn't. He would rather keep the peppy, beautiful, brilliant, optimis- girl as a friend than lose her because he tried to take the relationship too far. He didn't want to lose her, no matter how he felt.

"Why don't you tell me about what you did during that case, so I can try and figure it out?" _Because you'll figure it out._

"I-I don't know if you'll want to hear the answer."

"Apollo, I'm your friend! I don't care if you end up saying that you killed someone, I'll always be there for you!" Apollo felt his bracelet tighten. "_Just try and get her to call you her friend, and try doing that thing where your eyes bug out and you scare all the witnesses." _He felt his heartbeat quicken, which Widget didn't seem to like. It's hard to listen to someone's heart when it's doing flips inside your chest.

_She likes me back. _

"Are you ok? Your heartbeat just sped up a good 50 beats a second."

"I-I'm fine," he breathed. "And I don't think I'm mad anymore."

"Wh-what? I've never seen an overwhelming emotion go away that fast before, but it's true!" Athena gasped. "What did you do?!"

"Athena, I…" He couldn't quite finish the sentence. _"Mein Gott, Apollo! No wonder you're single!"_

"What is it now?" Her concerned blue eyes met his intensely, and he felt as if the tide had just washed over him. Something about how beautiful she looked in that moment struck him, and he felt a small boost of courage.

"I was mad at myself because I thought that I had messed up so badly that you would never feel about me in the same way that I feel about you."

"You… You mean…"

"So then I went to Prosecutor Gavin's office to ask for advice, because I didn't know if I'd lost you forever or not."

"Apollo, I… You never lost me. I've been here the whole time."

"I know."

Athena leaned forward, her soft lips meeting his. Apollo's eyes widened in shock, before pleasure overtook him and forced them closed. Small arms wrapped around his waist gently, and warmth spread through his entire body as her figure perfectly fused with his. Apollo pressed into the kiss, both parties so overwhelmed with passion that when they finally broke apart, they were gasping for breath.

Of course, there was always something to ruin the moment.

"AWWWWWWW!"

Apollo blushed as his gaze shot towards his sister. Trucy watched the couple with glee, and Athena burst out laughing. Then, a sound similar to a bear's came from Athena's stomach, causing Apollo to begin laughing with her.

"You don't laugh much," she commented. "I like your laugh." He smiled.

"According to your stomach, you don't eat much."

"Oh, if only there was someone who could feed me," she whined sarcastically.

"Do you want to grab dinner? I know a nice German place." _I definitely almost said "ja". Oh gosh, he's finally getting to me._

"Ooh, really? I've probably been there before. What's it called?"

"Best Worst, or something like that." Apollo's butchering of the German caused her to laugh.

"That's quite the contradiction."

"All the better for lawyers." Apollo grinned cheesily.

"Yeah," she laughed. "I've been there a few times, the food's great." The thought caused her stomach to growl again, this time resembling an angry moose.

"So, do you want to go?"

"Sure."

On their way out, Trucy snuck up to Athena and whispered something in her ear that Apollo didn't catch.

"Considering the quality of that restaurant, I'm pretty sure he likes you."

Athena burst out laughing, leaving Apollo confused. "You know, you laugh a lot. But I like your laugh, too."

She leaned forward to meet his lips briefly, and proceeded to grab him by the wrist and pull him down the hallway. "Allons-y!"

"We're going to a German restaurant, fraulein." _For about the sixth time today, I sound like a glimmerous fop._

"Europeans know lots of different languages, si?" The girl in front of him grinned, and he couldn't help but feel captivated by her bright smile.

_Maybe sounding like a glimmerous fop isn't all that bad._

On his way down the elevator, he pulled out his phone.

**_To: Klavier_**

**_I won't be joining you for ice cream tonight._**

His phone began buzzed almost immediately.

**_To: Herr Forehead_**

**_You were too scared to ask, weren't you? ;)_**

_On second thought, I'll try to use my own words for the rest of the night._


End file.
